Picture Perfect
by UnselfishSacrifice
Summary: Skye's brother, Mike, decided to move to California with her in other to start things all over. Skye is alright with that, but what she didn't knew is that Smosh would be their landlords! What would happen to their lives with Ian and Anthony? SmoshxOC
1. Picture Perfect  Intro

**Picture Perfect**

* * *

><p>"We have to go to California, Skye. We're moving."<p>

I opened my mouth wide enough to show disbelief at my big brother. "What?"

"I said we're moving, to California; to Sacramento, to be exact."

"Wait; let me get this straight Mike; why are you suddenly telling me that we're moving to an unfamiliar place?"

Mike sighed as he sat beside me. "Skye… I'm pretty sure you're matured enough for a twenty-four year old woman to understand my situation…"

I sighed. "Yeah Mike, I know; but from all of the places; why Sacramento?"

He chuckled as he patted my head lightly. "You'll see, my dear Skye."

_What was that supposed to mean?_

* * *

><p>We're going to move to Sacramento by tomorrow. Things are pretty fast when Mike decides to do stuff. I knew I should have left him all alone.<p>

I was packing all of my stuff when my phone suddenly rang.

_It's from an unfamiliar number…_

I decided to ignore it; that's what I do when I receive unfamiliar phone calls.

_Ring._

_Ignore._

_Ring._

_Ignore._

And for the fourth time straight, I finally gave it up.

"Hello. Who is this?" I suddenly shouted at the receiver.

"Uh, yeah, is this Skye Clover Johnson?"

My mind went blank when I heard this person's voice. _It sounded so familiar; I just can't figure out whom is it…_

"It's me, speaking. Who are you again?"

"Oh, yeah; I'm sorry. I'm Ian Hecox, from uh, Sacramento, I guess."

If you could hear a confused look at the phone, this guy would have been deaf.

"Okay, that sounds so creepy. Who are you and why do you know me?"

"Uh, well, I think your brother hasn't told you yet, has he?"

"About?"

"About me and my best friend being your neighbours, and your landlords!"

"What the heck…?"

"Just tell Mike that we are going to meet you at a park called Henschel Park tomorrow at 9 in the morning. We're going to escort you guys to your new house. See you!"

"Wait!" Oh crap, he hung up.

"MIKE!" I screamed as I approach him. He gave me the confused look.

"What is it now, Skye?"

"WHO THE HECK IS IAN HECOX?"

"Oh, Ian called you already? That's great! Where are we meeting him?" Mike said with a very calm, yet annoying voice.

"Mike, are you even listening to me?"

"He's one of our landlords, Ian Hecox. I'm surprised you do not know him since he's one of the famous YouTubers."

_Ian Hecox… Wait a minute…_

"Don't tell me you're watching random YouTube stars Mike… Ian's from Smosh; and his best friend is…"

Oh no. Mike grinned at me when I realized that we're going to meet them, and not to mention, will be our landlords…

"Dude, have you been drinking again?"

* * *

><p>I have to say; I'm pretty excited to go there. Not to mention I have a huge fan girl crush on Anthony Padilla, and I really admire Smosh, this have to be the greatest gift that Mike could give to me. I almost died of excitement while he is driving.<p>

"I can't believe you, Mike. Why are you going this?"

I can see him smile. "I know you've always admired Smosh ever since dad and mom got divorced… I've noticed that they became your source of your escape. I want you to get close to them, even in this kind of way."

I have to admit, he actually knows me. Everything he said is all true. Yeah, I got depressed over the fact that I can't see my mom anymore, and I have to live with my dad and him, but, ever since I knew about YouTube and Smosh, they saved me.

"Thanks Mike. You really don't have to do this…"

He smiled to me. "You deserve this, Skye."

I blushed as we went on.

* * *

><p>"This is the park… right?" I said as we try to look for Ian and Anthony everywhere.<p>

"They should be here already… I mean, we're 15 minutes late anyways."

I sighed as I try to look for them. "Seriously, there's no sign of them."

As I try to go to the park's playground, someone covered my eyes with his hands. "Guess who?"

His voice sounds so familiar…

"I-Ian…?"

"Nope; guess again!"

"Are you kidding me? Your voice is clearly Ian's!"

"But Ian's not the one who's covering your eyes!"

I gasped. "A-A-Anthony….?"

He jumped in front of me as he screamed, "Right!"

I blushed; he chuckled as Ian went beside him. "Welcome to Sacramento, Skye!" They said in unison. They're like twins; except… they're not.

"Where's your brother?" Ian said as he tries to search for him.

"Dammit, he might ditch me." I mumbled.

"He what?" Anthony said as he went closer to my face; he's looking into my eyes.

_He has pretty brown eyes…_

I backed out immediately as I try to explain. "N-nothing; he might go somewhere else."

Ian and Anthony exchanged looks. "Then how are we going to show you guys your new house?"

"I'll call him, I guess…"

Ian and Anthony patiently waited as I try to contact Mike.

"Hello?"

"Don't 'hello' me Mike; where are you?"

"What do you mean where am I? I'm right behind you!"

I turned around as I saw him, waving like an idiot. I hung up.

"Seriously…"

Ian and Anthony cracked up as they saw Mike. "You guys are probably the best people to live at our old house!" Ian said to us.

"Hey Mike! Your sister is really pissed! Let's go!" Anthony screamed.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys this crazy in real life?" I casually asked Ian as we went on to our new house.<p>

"Oh please; get used to this."

I gave him a really, confused look. He patted my head as we continue to go on our way.

"Oh, my dear, dear Skye. You're so cute when you're like that." Ian said as he put his hand onto my shoulder; we look like a couple.

"I am not cute." I gave him a death stare.

"Yes, you are."

"Hey Ian; I know you're cool and all, but if you try to hit on my sister, can't promise you that you're going to see the sun once again." Mike warned Ian from behind. I chuckled as Ian removed his hand.

"Okay, fine."

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess we're here!" Anthony declared as we saw a pretty house. "As what we told you Mike, this house has 3 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a kitchen and dining room, a garage, and a pretty neat swimming pool. You sure are rich to afford this house. And yeah, our house is just right across the street, so you couldn't escape from doing bad things at this house. It's still ours until you haven't paid this in full, remember?"<p>

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Can I have the keys now?" Mike demanded.

"Okay, fine, jeez." Anthony said to Mike as he gave the keys.

As we went inside, all of our stuff are there, but everything is out of place.

"I guess we could help with your mess?" Ian said as he saw all of our things scattered everywhere.

"Uh, you really don't have to…" I muttered.

"Come on, just you and your irresponsible brother will fix this? Please, accept our offer." Anthony said as they move some stuff.

I and Mike just stood there with amusement. They're so nice.

_They're actually too nice. I wonder why._

* * *

><p><strong>And this chapter sucks, trust me; I will get better. :D Please review!<strong>


	2. If You Believe Me

**Author's note: Hey guys! So here's chapter two of my silly fan fiction: Picture Perfect. I hope you guys will like it! R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two – If You Believe Me<strong>

* * *

><p>"Skye; are you there? Hello? ~"<p>

I hear someone's voice outside; I wonder who it is. As I try to take a peek at the window, I saw Ian. I wonder why he is here.

I opened the door, "Ian, what's up?" I gave him one of my best smiles. I don't know if it's just me and my wild imagination, but I swear I saw Ian blush for a second.

"Uh, yeah, I was thinking if maybe…" he's flustering; I gave him the confused look, "what I'm trying to say is, are you free today? Maybe we could hang-out or something; nothing special."

_Ian's pretty cute when I look at him like that…._

_Wait Skye; you are not thinking that._

_Go back to the reality._

I looked inside the house, and back to Ian. "Alright; I have nothing to do today anyways. Just let me get my stuff and fix myself and we'll go; you could go inside while you wait." He nodded as he followed me inside.

"Well, I guess your house got better than yesterday." He said as he looked around.

"It's because you and Anthony helped us to fix it. Thanks again for that, by the way."

"It's nothing." Ian gave his sweet smile to me; I melted inside. _Shoot, I must be blushing right now._

"I-I have to get ready. Please sit on the couch while you wait. I'll be ready in minutes." Wow, was my voice this shaky?

"Sure, thanks Skye."

* * *

><p>I went straight to my mirror and looked at myself. Wow, I was pretty red.<p>

"Breathe Skye; what the heck is wrong with you?"

As I try to pull myself all together, I fixed myself. I wore my Food Battle 2011 shirt and skinny jeans to go with it. I guess wearing my sneakers wouldn't hurt. I grabbed my purse and fixed my hair. as I went outside to tell Ian that I'm ready, I can hear Mike talking to Ian.

I listened to their conversation for a while. Mike was never the person to talk to someone, unless he needs something from them. Now I wonder what he needs from Ian.

"So, I heard that you're going to 'hang-out' with Skye."

"Yeah, I really want to know her more."

"Really; may ask why?"

_What the heck Mike?_

"Whatever Ian's reason is, I'm pretty sure it's time for us to go." I went between in their conversation. I hate it when Mike does something like this. Ian looked at me as if I have done something wrong. "What?"

"N-nothing, it's just that I never knew that someone would look good on that shirt." He chuckled. I swear I am blushing real hard right now.

* * *

><p>"So, where are we going?" I asked Ian as we walk down the street.<p>

"We're going to the park – nothing special I told you. I really just want to know more about you." He smiled. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, not at all." I smiled. He smiled back.

"Do you want a drink? I'll treat you." He said as we walked at a small store.

"Alright, I guess I'll have an orange juice."

"Orange juice it is. I guess I'll have grape juice."

_I don't know why, but I feel that whenever I'm with Ian, I feel alright. I feel comfortable with him._

"Let's walk on?" Ian said as he gave me my drink.

"Yeah, thanks for this."

* * *

><p>"So… I'm just wondering…" Ian asked me as we sat on the swing relaxing, "Why did you guys move here in Sacramento?"<p>

"Well, in 2005, our parents got divorced. I and Mike decided to live with dad, since mom had another family anyways." I stared at the bottle that I'm holding right now while I tell Ian these things. It's been years, but it still hurts as if it just happened yesterday. The 18 year old me is still crying inside.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ian said as he looked at me with sympathy. I smiled at him.

"Don't be sorry."

"So, as I was saying, our dad died just 4 months ago, leaving me and my stupid twin big brother alone. Both of us got dad's money and we're actually rich, and we have some jobs that could support us. It was all good until the memories on that place started to haunt us. We were planning to leave the house until someone would actually buy it. And it was so; someone bought the house, we left it, and went here."

Ian looked at me in awe; or probably in amusement.

"What the heck is wrong with your facial expression Ian?"

"What? Oh, it's nothing. I'm actually surprised that you guys went on that kind of experience."

"Ian, can you promise me?" I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Promise you what?"

"That you; Ian Hecox; will never tell Anthony Padilla about this."

"Alright, I promise." He held his pinky finger high, "pinky promise."

I locked my pinky onto his. "Pinky promise, Ian."

We talked and enjoyed each other's company for hours. I'm completely fine with him.

_He's a nice guy. I wonder why he does not get more attention than Anthony. Well, I guess I know why. I do adore Anthony more than Ian._

"It's getting a bit late now, Skye. How about we go home now? I'll walk you home." Ian offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, I just live across the street. So let's go?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>As we are walking towards my house, Ian suddenly asked me a very bizarre question.<p>

"Do you have a boyfriend, Skye?" He asked as he was looking up the sky.

"Are you asking me or the sky?"

"I'm asking you, silly. So, do you have one?"

_I'm mentally dating Anthony; of course I have a boyfriend._

"Sadly, I don't have one." I looked down at my feet and watched them as they move in sync with Ian's. "Why did you ask?"

"No reason. I'm just bored." He's still looking at the sky as he walks.

"Oh. How about you Ian?"

"Me? Having a boyfriend? Please no. I'm still young."

"Shut up Ian; I mean if you have a girlfriend; unless you want a boyfriend."

"Ian now looked at me with a disgusted face. "SERIOUSLY SKYE," I laughed at him. "And no, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh; do you like someone then?"

Ian blushed as he looked at the sky again. "I don't know."

I stared at him with amusement. "Is it someone I know? Is it someone from YouTube? Is it Anthony?"

This time, Ian playfully punched me at my arm. I laughed at him. "I'm not gay!"

"Okay, okay, have it your way Mr Hecox." I said as I shyly chuckled. "How about Anthony; does he have a girlfriend?"

"Anthony Danger Padilla? Having a girlfriend? Please, tell me when that happens."

_It may sound mean, but I was happy when I heard those words._

"That can't be true. Stop lying to me Ian Hecox."

Ian stopped walking. I stopped as well. He looked into my eyes, saying, "I never lied to you, Skye."

"Well, no matter how I look at it, it's just impossible."

"Well, it's possible. Believe me Skye; Anthony's weak at the girl he likes."

_You're kidding me Ian._

* * *

><p><strong>Man, I love writing this story, but why does school always have to go on my way? T_T I really hope you guys liked this. *fingers crossed*<strong>

**And now, I'm out. Peace~**


	3. No Turning Back

**Chapter 3 – No Turning Back**

* * *

><p>"Wait, so Anthony has feelings for a girl? He likes someone?"<p>

_I know I shouldn't be asking these questions; I'm not in the right place to ask. I'm just their neighbour; they're my landlords. That's it. But why do I keep on asking?_

Ian looked up again at the sky and walked before he answered me. "I guess. He's pretty slow when it comes to his feelings."

I try to catch up with Ian. _I want to know more about them, but I know I should stop._

"Oh; now that's something I expect from him." I just said to Ian. I'm getting awkward. I wonder if Ian notices that.

Ian put him arm around me as we walk. "You really don't know us, Skye. We're really different in real life."

I sighed. Of course I know that. Ian looked at me. "But, if we gave you the chance to know the real us, would you take it?"

I stopped and stared at him. "Of course; who wouldn't?"

He smiled, and gently patted my head. "I glad to hear that. But make sure you will not change your view on us."

"Well, that depends, Mr Hecox." He chuckled as we went on my house.

* * *

><p>"Here we are."<p>

"Thanks for everything, Ian. I had fun." I smiled, he gave his as well.

"Well, tell your brother that he should stop worrying too much for you, okay? Good night, Skye!" He said as he went on to their house. I waved back at him.

I opened the door and I saw my brother asleep on the couch; or rather, drunk. _Anthony was right when he said Mike being irresponsible._

"MIKE!" I constantly punched him just to wake him up. Dragging him to his bedroom requires too much effort; waking him up like this requires less effort and having fun. You don't get to beat up your twin brother like this on a daily basis.

After a thousand punched, he finally woke up. "Savanaaah…." Seriously, he is drunk.

"Really Mike, you haven't got over with that girl? It's been 4 years. Wake up and go to your bedroom."

"I won't unless you tell- *hiccup* you tell me that *hiccup* you still *hiccup* love meeeee…."

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I STILL LOVE YOU MIKE." I feel so disgusted with myself right now. "NOW, GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"Can't I have just one kiss – "

I slapped him really hard. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"Fineeeeeeee…"

Seriously, why am I still living with him?

* * *

><p>I stared at myself in the mirror. I look like a mess. My eyes are still as green as they should be. My hair is still as brown as they are naturally. <em>But I look like a mess.<em>

I sighed as I drowned myself with Smosh's "Legend of Zelda Rap" song with my iPod. Just by listening to this song, I feel relaxed, I don't even know why. I feel asleep.

I woke up at 9 in the morning. I saw Mike eating cereal while doing his work on his computer. I decided not to bother him.

I checked my phone. And to my surprise, I got a message; from Anthony.

_I swear I got a bit excited when I saw his message._

"Come to d park ryt now. I have smthng 4 u. – Antonio P."

I immediately replied him back. "I'll be there in 15 mins."

I ran towards the bathroom, I forgot to take a shower last night. I fixed myself quickly. I'm really excited.

"I'm going outside for a while, Mike!"

* * *

><p>I ran to the park, and saw Anthony on the slide. I ran towards him. "Anthony!"<p>

He smiled when he saw me. _Gosh, his smile – it never fails to make me melt a bit inside. _"Skye; you're here! I expected you to be a little sooner, though. You okay? You shouldn't have run." He said as he try to pat my back.

"Yeah, I'm okay – I actually got a bit excited to meet you, sorry." Man, why am I like this with Anthony?

"Relax, it's just me. It's not like I'm going to bite you or anything."

I chuckled. "So… what's up?"

Anthony suddenly got red when I asked him that. _I wonder what's wrong…_

"Uh, yeah… Well… I actually… uh… Man."

I laughed. "What?"

"Wh-what I meant to say… is that…"

"Is that what?" I smiled.

"…. OH GOSH; SKYE WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" Anthony suddenly screamed those words, looking at the sky. He also gave me a cute teddy bear with a piece of paper with something written on it. 'If I ever screw up, I want to say that I really like you Skye, and want to go out with you. Please take me if you agree. '

_I must be dreaming… right?_

"Are you serious….?" I'm still in shock.

Anthony suddenly took a deep breath, and sighed. He sat down and stared at the bear. "… I knew I should have said it." I hear pain in his words. Could it be that he misunderstood me?

"Anthony… what I'm trying to say is; I just can't believe that you're confessing to me. I meant nothing bad about that…" _Was my voice shaking? Was my heart beating so much harder and faster that he could actually hear it? Was my face red? Was I ready for this?_

He didn't answer; he just continued to stare at the bear.

My legs can't move. _I really want to hug him and tell him how much I like him as well. But I stood there, frozen. My mouth was also frozen. I can't say a single word._

Anthony finally stood up; I think I'm going to cry. He hugged me, tightly, and whispered these words. "If you really like me, please," his voice is shaking, "please, just take the bear to let me know…"

He let go, and once again, offered me the bear. "… so what's your answer…?" His voice is really shaky. His brown eyes as filled with tears, but managed to just stay there.

I went closer to him; I took the bear. He looked surprised, and happy.

"I-I like you…. Anthony –"

He hugged me once again. And this time, I returned his hug. _I'm happy. Just happy; butterflies went on my stomach. Thousands of butterflies._

* * *

><p>"I was pretty sure that I'll screw this up and will get dumped, but I guess I was lucky this time."<p>

"I guess you pushed yourself pretty hard that you almost cried, you know."

He laughed as he let go of me. "Yeah, I guess I really like you that much."

I smiled. "But of all the people, why me; and besides, you only knew me for 2 days…"

He smiled. "I really like you ever since I first saw you. Funny enough, Ian was the one who noticed that." He laughed at himself. "I've never been good with relationships – or even realizing my own feelings."

"I guess I have to thank Ian for that, right?" I smiled.

"Yup, you should. If it wasn't for him, then I would have told you what I really feel." Anthony's really cute.

I chuckled as we went on our first date.

* * *

><p><em>Are we going to fast?<em>

_No, I guess not. We're just dating – we're really not that official._

_I want to know more about Anthony._

_I want to love him._

_And I want that nothing, or no one would go on our way._

_Please._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah, no classes for me! ^_^V I hope you liked this one. The drama will start at the next chapter, don't worry. XD Please do review!<strong>


	4. Even Though it Hurts

**Chapter 4 – Even Though it Hurts; She's my Favorite Pain**

* * *

><p><strong>Ian's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p>"IAN!"<p>

"Well, it's about time Anthony. So, how did it go?" I said as I edit my "Ian is Bored" episode. It's been a while since I have posted one.

"She said yes Ian! She said yes!" Anthony screamed at my face happily.

_Skye said yes? She's now dating my best friend?_

_I don't know why, but I felt a huge pang in my chest when he said those words._

_Skye said yes._

_What's wrong with me?_

"What's wrong man? Aren't you happy for me? What's with the long face?" I just came back to the reality when Anthony asked me what's wrong. I put my fake smile. _What's wrong Ian?_

"Nothing; I just can't believe you didn't screw it up this time." I said. I hope my voice isn't shaking.

"Idiot; what do you think of me; I can't get a girlfriend?"

I stared at his huge, happy brown eyes. "Sadly, yes." He punched me at my right arm while I'm editing. "What was that for?"

"Dammit, I think you're not happy for me." Anthony said as he sat beside me. "Tell me something I don't know, man." He stared at my eyes. Blue meets brown.

I searched myself. Is there something Anthony does not know about me? No; there isn't.

I replied him immediately. "No man, I'm happy for you. I'm just… stressed. Tired, I guess."

He looks confused. "Whatever man," he said as he left the room, "just tell me if anything bothers you, okay?"

I looked at him and smiled; this time; it was not fake. "Yeah, man; thanks." He smiled back.

_What's wrong with me?_

* * *

><p>I stared at my bedroom ceiling all night. I couldn't sleep at all. I'm trying to search myself.<p>

_Why did my chest hurt like that? Is there something wrong with me?_

_When Anthony said him and Skye are dating, was I really happy for him?_

I feel a liquid ran through my cheek. _A… tear…?_

_No way. It must have been sweat. It's really hot today._

I stood up from my bed to turn on my fan. Tears fell down my eyes. I saw them falling; I just don't want to admit it.

"Tears… huh…? I knew it." I wiped them from my eyes. My chest hurts.

_No, my heart hurts._

_Who am I kidding?_

_I fell for her as well. I'm just too blind to notice it._

_I'm too numb to feel it._

_Why do I have to realize Anthony's feelings first than mine? I hate myself for being too observant at others._

_I haven't observed myself that much; and now, I'm regretting it._

Tears fell more as I realize these things.

_I already love her. Is this even possible?_

_I shouldn't love her._

_I shouldn't love Skye._

* * *

><p>I didn't have a good night sleep. My eyes swell from crying. <em>That's not cool.<em>

"Hey Ian… you okay?" Anthony said as we're eating cereal. Yeah, we're world-class chefs; and cereal is our specialty. "Your eyes swell. What's wrong?"

_Should I tell him?_

_Maybe I shouldn't. Yeah, he's my best friend, but I can't get in his happiness._

_I'll just keep it all inside. I'll forget about Skye._

"It's nothing man. I really haven't got any sleep last night. It's too hot." I said with my usual happy voice.

"Are you sure?" Anthony does know how to read me. Well, I'm good at acting.

"Of course, man. Are you going out today? You look well-dressed today."

Anthony's brown eyes suddenly got wider. "Uh, yeah… I'm meeting Skye… Is it too fancy?" He said as he examined himself.

_You have no idea how lucky you are, Anthony._

"Nah, you look fine." I said as I munch my cereal.

"Oh crap – I have to go now." Anthony said as he finished his cereal.

"You're leaving this early? Why?" I said as I followed him through my eyes.

"Why? So that I could get back here at lunchtime; we have to make a new Lunchtime with Smosh anyways." He said as he searches for his car keys.

"Skye's just across the street. Do you really need a car to fetch her?" I said as I play with my cereal. I really can't look at Anthony today.

_I should have not analysed myself last night; in that way, there will be no awkwardness inside me._

"We're going somewhere; of course I'll need a car, idiot." He said as he searched through the living room. "I even invited Mike this time. Want to come along?"

_Good idea Anthony. I'll come along with you guys being all lovey-dovey while I die by watching both of you together. That's a good way to kill myself._

"Are you sure I could go with you guys?" _What am I saying? Do I really want to come?_

_No, it's not that. I want to see her._

_I want to see her once more before I throw all of these feelings for her._

_I want to see her happy with my best friend. If I can see that she's alright with him, then; I'll give up._

"Of course you can!" He said as he finally found his car keys. "Although you have to sit on the back seat with Mike…"

"I'm okay with that. Alright," I said as I wash my dishes, "just wait for me outside. I'll get dressed in five minutes; or rather, I'll just go to their house. You can go now."

"Alright," Anthony said as he twirled his car keys on his finger, "don't be late, okay?"

"Okay~"

As Anthony left, my tears finally fell off. Good thing Anthony never looked at me at our whole conversation. That would be bad, and he would ask me why my eyes are filled with tears. _Dang it, this is the first time a girl could do this to me. It was an unrequited love, anyways. It's different from all of the others that I've loved before._

_Does love hurts this much?_

* * *

><p>I wore my Domo-kun shirt and a pair of jeans with sneakers. I brushed my teeth and I'm now ready to go. As I try to open the door, my hands shake.<p>

"What the – it's just a door!"

I managed to get a grip on the doorknob and opened it. I went on and I saw Skye and Anthony being happy, with Mike on Skye's other side, also smiling for the both of them.

_I want to crawl back into the house._

And as I try to retreat, Anthony saw me. "IAN! COME HERE!"

_Crap. I hate you._

I forced myself to put a fake smile for them. I'm hoping that no one would notice.

I don't know why, but I never knew that crossing the street would be this hard.

_I'm not going to cry. Not today. I'll not cry._

_Not in front of Skye._

_Not in front of Mike._

_Not in from of Anthony._

_Not in front of them._

_This is what I want to see right; to see Anthony and Skye be happy in each other's arms._

_I already saw what I want to see. Can I go back now?_

* * *

><p><strong>Man, I feel bad for Ian. OwO Awkward enough, I was the one who made him put through into this kind of pain. I'm mean. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!<strong>

**P.S. Have you guys seen their new music video for Legend of Zelda? That was so awesome! :D **_**Ian was hot as Link. Yes, it's L to the I to the N to the K. Not Zelda, because that's a firetrucking girl's name! Lol, I have to stop this.**_


	5. There's a Good Reason Why I'm Like This

**Author's note: Wow, I haven't updated this in a while, sorry about that. I've been extremely busy with school; I hope you guys understand. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – There's a Good Reason Why I'm like this<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's Point of View<strong>

"IAN! COME HERE!" Anthony shouted as he saw Ian come out of their house. He smiled and waved at us. I waved back. _He looks different…I wonder what is it._

"Hey guys!" Ian said as he went to our house. "Hey man," he said as he bro fisted Mike, "what's up?"

"Hey," Mike said, "I guess we have to come along with these two lovebirds."

Anthony and I flushed. _We're still not used to this._

"Well, where are we going?" Ian said as he turned to Anthony. "Hey Skye; just tell me if this idiot broke your heart. I'll break his face." He said as he pointed to Anthony. Anthony punched him lightly.

"That's not going to happen, Ian." He said as he held my hand tighter. _It's so soft._

"Anyways, I figured if we just film our Lunchtime with Smosh with them. I'm sure the audience would have fun." Ian said as he showed us his flip camera. "Anthony, are you going to tell the audience that you're dating Skye?" He said as he configured the camera.

Anthony looked at me with sincere eyes. "No. I want her safe." He said as he fixed my hair. "I'm sure the fan girls would hate on her when the found out I'm dating someone. I don't want that."

_Anthony… Thank you._

"Alright, I understand," Ian said as he looked at us, "you may want to let her go for a second. I would film us now, you know."

Anthony nodded as he kissed my forehead. I smiled at him.

"Hey guys welcome to another episode of Lunchtime with Smosh!" Ian said as he talked in front of his flip camera.

"So today, we have a few special people to eat with us!" Anthony said as he went beside Ian.

"Let's introduce them to you guys, shall we?" Ian said as he filmed Mike, "so this is Mike, one of our friends here," Mike waved at the camera. "Say something, Mike."

"Hey guys don't do drugs." We cracked up as he said that.

"Well, that's Mike. And right beside Mike, here's his twin sister, Skye." Ian said as he filmed me. "Hi Skye; tell something to them."

I waved at the camera. "Hi guys!"

"And we're going to eat lunch with you, and with them. So let's go, shall we?" Anthony said as he filmed himself.

"Alright, that's all it for now." Ian said as he turned off the camera. "Is Skye still going to sit beside you, Anthony?" he said.

"Yeah, let's just tell to the people you want to sit on the backseat for a change." Anthony said as he opened his car. "Come in, my princess." he said as he opened the door for the passenger seat.

"Thanks, my knight." I said as I went inside. I can see him blush a little. I laughed.

"W-what?" he asked.

"Nothing; I just found you cute when you're like that." I said

"S-shut up; I'm not cute." He said as he closed the door. I chuckled even more.

_I really like him._

"Seriously, get a room." I could hear Ian mutter as he went inside Anthony's car. Mike laughed.

"Shut up Ian; you're just jealous." I made a face at him as Anthony started the engine and laughed.

Ian hissed as he laid his back on the back seat. He looks like he's pissed; but why?

"Whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>Ian's Point of View<strong>

I know I'm not at the right place to act like this, but I am seriously annoyed when someone hits my soft place in my heart.

_Yeah, I am jealous._

_You're the one I like; who wouldn't be jealous of Anthony?_

I turned on the camera and filmed Anthony. "So what are we going to eat today?"

"We're going to eat…."

Both of us looked at each other, with the camera filming it.

"AMERICAN FOOD!"

I filmed everything as we went to a fast-food chain. I have to say, it would be more fun if I haven't realized anything about how we feel about Skye. I would have laughed much harder, made jokes more funny, and just simply… be happy.

* * *

><p>As I stopped filming everyone eating, Anthony talked to me – in private.<p>

"Dude, what's up?" he said as he munched his burger right in front of my face.

"Do you even have manners?" I said with a disgusted look.

"Ouch, man; that hurts," he said as he sat beside me. "So how's your life?" he said as he stared through my blue eyes. Once again, chocolate-coloured eyes met sky blue.

"I'm fine." I lied. I wasn't fine.

"Your eyes totally say a different story," he said as he went in closer.

"Dude – what the," I said as I backed out. "Don't you try to kiss me!"

"Then don't lie to me!" He said as he grabbed my shoulders real tight. "Dammit, Ian; what are you hiding from me?" This time, I could see him that he's really worried about me. "You're my best friend; I know that you are not okay – something is bothering you, and I can't help but to know what it is."

I braced myself, thinking of the consequences that I'll have to face when I tell him the truth. "Anthony…" I said as I avoid his eyes, looking at my feet. "What if… what if… what if I told you something that might destroy our relationship; would you still want to hear it?"

I can see that he was shocked at what I've said. He swallowed before answering my question. "I don't know. Maybe, but I don't care; what matters is that I'll know what is it that bothers you." He said as once again, put his hand on my shoulder, looking at me.

I closed my eyes, real tight, before I tell him the truth. I gathered all the strength that I have to tell him.

"I think love her. I feel that I love her. I love her."

"Who do you love?"

"I love your girlfriend, Skye Clover Johnson."

And on that moment, I swear he hated me.

His facial expression tells it all.

"What the hell Ian…"

He breathes in, trying to calm himself.

"I'm sorry Anthony… If I could stop myself from falling for her; I would."

And as I braced myself from the possibility that he'll beat me to death, he attacked me with a tight hug instead.

"Dang it – if I don't care about you this much, I would have beaten you up."

I hugged him back. "Idiot – I'm really sorry."

He let go and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"You haven't done anything wrong." He said as he smiled at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course; how about you?"

"Of course; I never imagined that you'll be open with this kind of situation."

"Just promise me, Hecox."

"What promise?"

"You'll never take her away from me without my permission."

I gave him a bro fist, "okay; I promise."

He smirked at me as he put his hand onto my shoulder as we walk away to meet up with them.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like that chapter; I'm sorry to have you guys waited for this crap. ._. Please review!<strong>


	6. Secret Love Are You There?

**Chapter 6 – Secret Love; Are You There?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ian's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been a month since Anthony and Skye started dating. It means it's been a month since they've moved here. It means I've trying to move on with Skye for a month already; which helplessly fails.<p>

"Should I get their first payment?" I asked Anthony as he was getting dressed up for their date. "You're busy; I want to help you."

Anthony just nodded as he fixes his stupid hair which Skye loves. My heart sank.

"See you later dude; and have fun."

"Thanks."

As I crossed the street, I can see Mike chilling outside, with a white envelope on his hand. I smirked as he gulped.

"It's been a month, eh?"

"Yeah, and I have to say, it was pretty crazy."

I nodded in agreement as he handed their first payment. "One down, eleven more to go!"

He punched me lightly, "you bastard."

I sat right next to him. "Where's Skye?"

"Getting ready for her stupid date," he said as he looked at the sky. "Seriously, I never thought she'd have that kind of relationship with Anthony."

I looked down, "do you like Anthony for Skye?"

Mike looked at me with a sincere face, "to be honest; no, I don't." He said as he also looked down to his feet, and going back to me. "I actually like you more for my sister, Ian."

I was shocked when he said that. "What are you saying? I don't even look at Skye in that way…"

He laughed before he responded to what I have said, "Don't lie to me, douche pickle." He wrapped his arm around me, "I know you love her – ever since you've met us."

I looked at him with disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I want to see who'll win in the end. I was betting on you the whole time."

I sighed as he said those words. "Thanks for your support, but as you can see, I lost."

He looked at me straight in the eyes. I just realized he has the same eye colour as mine, and not like Skye's emerald gleaming eyes.

"You didn't lose the game yet, Ian. No one's winning nor losing. The game has just started; trust me." He went up as he said those words to me. "You're still the one I'm hoping that she'll end up with."

I smiled at him with those words. They mean a lot to me.

As I got up to say goodbye to him, Skye went outside in a pretty dress. I stood at her in awe.

"Hey Ian," she said with an amazing smile. "Where's Anth?"

I came back to my senses when she asked where Antonio lucky guy is. "He's still dressing up when I left him at the house." I said as I checked my phone, Anthony texted me.

_Pls tell to Skye that I'll meet her d park. :D_

I replied to him immediately.

_u idiot._

I told Skye that I'll escort her to the park, since that douche have to put a lot of trouble on this beautiful princess of his. If I was on Anthony's shoes right now, I would have done better.

"I guess you'll have to sick with me as I protect you from ferocious monsters so that you'll get safely to your prince." I said as I offered my hand to her.

She chuckled as she took it. "At least this knight is willing to do his will for the prince's happiness, I wouldn't mind."

I faked a smile at her as we walked on. I looked back to see Mike giving me a wink and a thumbs up. I flipped at him on my back, so Skye won't notice.

To avoid the eerie silence, I asked her a few questions about Anthony and her on their first month of dating.

"So… how's Anthony treating you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's Point of View<strong>

I blush a little as fluffy memories with Anthony flashed through my mind. Man, I was really happy with him; as if nothing could go wrong.

"He's amazing." I just told Ian that with me smiling. He smiled as well.

"How far have you've gone?" Ian suddenly asked with him smirking.

"I thought you supposed to protect me against the monsters; I feel like you're the monster right now."

He laughed, "Come on; I'll keep it a secret."

I sighed as I looked at him again. "Holding hands – that's it."

He gave me a shocked expression.

"I'm not lying."

"Seriously? His ex-girlfriend banged with him when they were only dating for a week!"

I looked at him with disbelief. "I believe he's only playing with that – I think he's being a gentleman with me."

"I guess you could say that… But I guess that's fine, since I could see he's treating you right."

She smiled at me as we walked more. We've arrived at the park with us looking for Anthony.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving you with that fancy guy." Ian said as he pointed to Anthony. "Have fun."

"Thanks Ian; you're a great friend."

He gave me a defeated smile before he left.

"Of course; I'm a great friend."

He waved back as he ran back to his house. I chuckled before I went on to Anthony.

* * *

><p><strong>Ian's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p>I ran towards the house before these tears will came out hysterically.<p>

_"You're a great friend, Ian." _

_Why can't she see through me?_

_Why is she this clueless?_

_Why am I this weak?_

_Why Anthony always wins?_

_Screw you Mike – you liar._

_I was losing all this time._

* * *

><p>I tried to calm myself by watching some of our videos of lunch time. After a few videos, the next one on my list is when I told Anthony what I felt about Skye.<p>

I was laughing at some idiotic comments on that video.

_OMG, WHO IS THAT GUY? HE'S SOO HOT!_

_gurl, calm your tits. they told you already, his name is Mike, beyotch._

_That Skye girl sure is lucky to sit beside Anthony. _

_is she Anthony or Ian's girlfriend?_

_THUMBS UP IF YOU HATE PEOPLE WHO ASK YOU FOR THUMBS UP!_

_no way, both of them already had a girlfriend._

_what a lucky bitch._

As I was reading all of these, majority of these comments are about Skye and what is her relation with us. Anthony was right; they would attack her with these kinds of comments. The heck, they even don't know about their relationship.

I felt bad for Skye.

But I felt worse with myself.

I wish I was Anthony, just for once.

And I would protect her from all of this; in a way Anthony can't.

* * *

><p><strong>Ian. :(<strong>

**Please review! And don't you guys give up on this fan fiction, because I won't. :D**


	7. Ignorance

**Chapter 7 – Ignorance**

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ian's a great person.<em>

_Ian is a funny guy._

_Ian could make any one laugh._

_Ian could make any person's heart be filled with pure happiness._

_Ian is not Anthony._

* * *

><p>"Skye; Are you okay?" Anthony asked as we are eating at a really fancy restaurant. I mentally slapped myself.<p>

"What? Of course I'm fine, sweetie." I smiled at him; he smiled back at me, removing some strands of my hair on my face.

"You're beautiful…" he said as he helplessly stared at me.

"A-Anthony…"

He went in closer as I closed my eyes; and before I knew it, my lips were touching his.

He suddenly backed out and coughed in embarrassment. "S-sorry…"

I chuckled, "it's fine; I love you Anthony, happy 1st monthsary."

I know I should felt a spark when he kissed me, but there's something wrong – I didn't felt anything.

I only felt his breath coming out of his nose, as he exhales.

Once again, I mentally slapped myself before Anthony could notice something.

_What's wrong with me?_

Anthony is still quite embarrassed; he's not moving his plate.

I chuckled as I took something from my purse; a little box filled with something special in it.

"I guess this serves as a gift for this special day for the special guy in my life," I said as I handed the box to him.

He was shocked; or rather, he went back to the reality with me. "Thanks, sweetie… you really don't have to…" He said as he accepted the little box. "I love you, Skye."

"I love you too, Anthony."

He smiled as he got something on his bag. "I won't let for you the only one who has as special gift for today," he said as he gave me a rectangular wrapped box. "For my wonderful girlfriend, Skye Clover Johnson."

I accepted it as he was shamelessly blushing.

Hours passed, and as always, it was perfect.

_In fact, it was too perfect._

_It's too good to be real._

* * *

><p>As Anthony left me in front of our house, Mike was there, watching some Smosh videos on our television.<p>

"You have no work today, Mike?" I said as I sat beside him.

"Nope; that's why I overdose myself with these guys," he said as he looked at Anthony's gift for me. "What's that?"

"That's Anthony gift for me. Want to open it with me?"

"Alright," he said as he went to me a bit closer.

As I ripped the wrapper, I saw a note attached to the box.

_Skye,_

_I know you're into writing stories; mainly because that's your job. I hope you like my gift! Happy 1__st__ monthsary dear. I love you!_

_-Anthony Padilla._

I slightly blushed as I read it aloud. Mike laughed at me.

"Seriously, a journal notebook?" he said as I opened a box. It was pretty neat; I could write a book from this.

"Hey, at least he knows what I want." I said as I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Does he really know?"

I glared at him for a second, "what do you mean?"

He sighed before he responded to my question, "Skye… do you really love Anthony?"

I continued to glare at him in disbelief, "of course! Is that even a question?"

He sighed as he continued to watch Smosh on our television. "Then why are you like that?"

"What do you mean why I am like this…?" I said calmly, avoiding the fight that I might encounter.

He sighed once again and looked at me. "… nothing." I slapped him.

"Whenever you say nothing, it always means something, Mike!" I said as I stood up angrily. "Now, what is it?"

"Dammit," he said as he also stood up from the couch. "Do I even need to point it out to you Skye?"

"Well, obviously, you have to, since you don't make any sense right now!" I raised my voice a bit higher this time.

Mike cussed before he answered me back, "open your eyes Skye; just for once!" He walked out from the living room, going to his own room.

_What the hell is that?_

I took a shower after that drama. I took a peak from Mike's room; he was sleeping. I checked my phone as I dry my hair with a towel. I got a text from Ian.

_hey Skye, I was just wondering if u could go to our house ryt now. I want to tlk to someone, and Anthony and Mike cant do it._

I looked at the clock, it's 8:45 in the evening. I texted him back as I combed my hair.

_ok, I'll be there in 3mins_

* * *

><p>As I crossed the street, I could see Ian, looking a bit troubled. I approached him immediately.<p>

"Ian…?"

He looked a bit surprised when I called him. His eyes are a bit swollen.

"Skye…" he said as he was looking at me, under a big full moon which acts as our light.

"Oh my… are you crying?" I sat beside him, rubbing his back. He didn't try to deny that he was crying; heck, his floodgates opened when I'm comforting him. "What's wrong?"

"You'll never – "he said as he was choking on his own tears, "Understand…."

"Well, I can't understand it if you won't tell me…" I said being a friend for him.

"Skye… what are you doing to do if you love someone; but he can't get a clue that you do; what are you going to do?"

"Easy; tell him straight that I love him."

"Really; but..." he choked on his own tear, "what if you told him that you love him, and he doesn't return your feelings back, what you are doing to do?"

I paused for a moment, thinking what the heck his problem is all about.

"Then I'll fight for him. If he is my source of happiness, wouldn't I naturally fight for it?"

"But what if… his source of his happiness… is your own best friend…?" he was sleepy; or rather, drunk.

"What are you trying to say, Ian…?" I said looking straight in his eyes.

"I love you Skye…" he said as he went closer to me.

And even before I could respond, he fell asleep; touching my lips before he totally slept on my lap.

_Ian…_

_Why?_

Tears are running down from my eyes unconsciously. I tried to stop them, but it wouldn't.

"Why…?"

I placed Ian's head on a safe place, as I got up and ran towards our house. As I closed the door, I cried at our front door, being helpless and all.

_Why am I even crying?_

_I love Anthony; not Ian._

_Why my heart does hurts like this?_

_Screw you Ian; why did you fell for me?_

_I can't hurt you._

_Why?_

* * *

><p><strong>OMGOMGOMG. I feel so loved when you guys put this story on your alert list, especially on your favourites! I feel so loved. T_T Thank you for your support! I shall do much better chapters on this story for you guys. I love you. :*<strong>

**Please leave a review!**


	8. The Last Shot

**Chapter 8 – The Last Shot**

* * *

><p><strong>Ian's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I love you… Skye…<em>

I woke up, realizing that I was outside. I have a blanket wrapped around me. As I try to remember what the hell happened last night, I saw a note beside a rock which served as a pillow for me.

_If you are reading this, get your dumbass inside our house. Love, Anthony._

"… then why didn't you just wake me up?"

I stood up, trying to fix myself. I can't remember why I'm outside; or why I spent the night there.

As I opened the door, I saw Anthony, waiting for me. He was dressed up and all; I wonder what's going on.

"What happened to you?"

"What happened _to you_?" I responded, pointing at his ridiculously styled hair. "Your hair is so neat, it actually scares me."

"That's what she said," he mumbled, but I could clearly hear him. I suddenly got sick, and I ran towards the bathroom to vomit.

"Oh dude; you're pregnant?" Anthony said as he followed me inside, looking at me.

"Shut up," I said as I cleaned my mouth.

"Hang-over then?"

"Probably," I said as I wiped my face. "Why am I even outside the house?"

"That's what I want to ask to you."

I pushed him back as I went to my bedroom. "I can't even remember," I just responded as I relaxed myself at my own bed. "Why are you dressed up?"

"We should film a new episode for our main channel; we need to."

"Don't we have any back-up episodes for that? I want to rest."

"I guess we could do that, but we have to rush this one," he said as he sat at my bed. "We're going to film this tomorrow Hecox. Don't make any excuses."

I put my head on my pillow, "yeah yeah dad; I know."

Anthony sighed before he went to me closer. "What's happening to you, Ian?"

I let out a sarcastic laugh at him.

_What's wrong with me?_

_What's happening to me?_

_You have the one I love – what do you think is happening to me?_

"I just feel like drinking and be wasted, man," I threw a pillow at him. "Nothing's happening at me; nothing's wrong with me."

And all of the sudden, he was pulling my shirt, throwing me against a wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Anthony's Point of View<strong>

I know he was lying; he was always lying to me. I can't take it anymore.

_I'm angry at him because he wasn't telling me anything about what's wrong with him._

_I'm angry at him because I feel our friendship is fading away slowly._

_I don't want that._

_I'm putting a lot of effort just our friendship to be solid; Ian's not doing anything._

_I hate it._

"JUST FOR ONCE HECOX; TELL ME!" I shouted at his face.

His eyes tried to avoid mine, but it failed. His pushed me back before he responded, "For a best friend for many years, I never knew you'd be this clueless about me."

I gripped my right hand forming a fist. I wanted to punch him, but I controlled myself. "Ian; please just tell me what is it."

He let out another sarcastic and devilish laugh at me. "ANTHONY PADILLA! In case you have forgotten, let me refresh your mind a bit." He said as he went closer at me, looking at my chocolate-coloured eyes.

"I AM IN LOVE WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND, AND I CAN'T MOVE ON! I always see the both of you, being in love with each other's arms for a month already Padilla!" He said as his eyes we're filled with tears. It's been years since I've seen those eyes be filled with it. He was defeated; he sat down, being drowned in his own tears. I sat down right in front of him.

"Ian… I'm sorry; but I also love her."

He looked up at me with angry eyes, "do you really love her?"

"Of course."

"Then don't break her heart; or I'll take her away from you, Anthony."

I stood up in sync with him.

"I won't let you."

"Then you better watch out. This will be the first time to break a promise, Anthony. I can't let you win again this time."

I smirked at him. "I'm Skye's boyfriend; what makes you think you have an advantage against me?"

He smirked at me as well. "It's anyone's ball game, Anthony. I could steal her from you anytime I want. Don't be so confident, Padilla, because I won't let you do what happened to me 4 years ago."

"You mean with Melanie?"

He gave me an evil smile. "Yes. I won't let you win this time." He offered his hand at me "may the best man win." I shook his hand.

You want to play? Fine, let's play, Ian Hecox.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter is a bit short; the next one will be longer. Expect more drama on this fan fiction, because I'll let it all out on the next chapters. ;D<strong>


	9. Please Be Honest

**Chapter 9 – Be Honest, Please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p>I lay myself at my bed immediately, trying to analyse what in the world just happened.<p>

_Ian confessed to me._

_He was drunk, so it had to be real._

_He kissed me._

Tears are running down from my face; my heart is aching as if I'll get a heart attack. I never felt this way before.

_I'm so confused; it hurts._

_I'm so lonely; it hurts._

_Things are getting complicated; it hurts._

And for once again, I cried myself to sleep that night.

I woke up earlier than Mike today, which is good. I don't want to talk to him; I don't want to see his face, since I still don't get what he wants to tell to me.

As I was munching my cereal while watching TV, he woke up. We got an awkward eye contact for a minute, until one of us actually decided to talk.

"Sorry about last night; I was a bit drunk." He said as he went towards me. I didn't say anything; I just nodded.

"About last night… what do you mean that I should open my eyes?" I suddenly asked when he changed the channel. He looked at my sincerely.

"I don't think I should tell you, Skye. You should be the one to answer that. I really don't want to get involved."

"But whether you like it or not Mike, you are involved." I looked him straight in the eyes.

He chuckled as he lay down at the couch, "maybe I am, but it would be much more exciting if you figured it out all by yourself, wouldn't it?"

I sighed before I responded. "You're not helping, Mike."

"Who said I was?"

I threw the pillow at him, making him giggle a little. He threw the pillow back at me. We acted like kids; un-identical twins, to be exact. We were having fun, just like the old times.

We stopped when someone knocked the door. Both of us frowned, and cracked up again.

"I'll get that." Mike said as he fixed himself. I nodded and smiled at him.

_I don't know what I'll be without this idiot._

After a few minutes, Mike shouted, "Skye – it's for you!" He called me in a very, jolly voice.

_I hope that's Anthony._

I immediately went to the door to see who it was, hoping that it was Anthony, and not Ian. I still don't know how to face Ian.

My hopes got shattered when I saw Ian.

* * *

><p><strong>Ian's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p>After my 'deathly' talk with Anthony concerning Skye and my stupid feelings, I immediately went to her house to… see her. As I knocked the door, Mike was the one who opened it, with a very happy face.<p>

"Are you high?" I suddenly asked him.

"What?"

"You look… nothing." He gave me a confused look.

"What do you want, Ian? Oh wait; let me guess. Does it start with letter S, and do you and Anthony love it?" He said with a huge, annoying smile on his face. Yup, he is high; no doubt about it.

I sighed at him as a response. "Seriously Mike?"

He let out a chuckle, "chill man; I have something to tell you before you can meet her."

"Okay, spill it."

"I think Skye likes you." I suddenly tripped on my own when he said that.

"WHAT? Mike, it's not April fools yet. And don't you dare crack up a joke like that again, because that's just horrible."

"I'm not kidding." He looked at me seriously.

I sighed, "She may like me, but she'll never love me the way she does to Anthony."

"I don't think so, Ian. I even think that she never loved Anthony." He said while looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Now that's the worst joke I've ever heard from anyone. Haven't you seen them together?" I said as I shook my head in disagreement.

"Believe what you want to believe in, but I'm telling you what I am seeing."

"Just let me talk to Skye." I snapped at him; I don't know if he's giving me the confidence to pursue my feelings for her, or he just want to play with me.

"Alright, fine, I'll call her."

As I stood there waiting for her, I try to analyse what happened last night.

_Why am I outside the house?_

As Skye went towards me, I could see her happy face went to quite a frown. She must be expecting Anthony, and not me.

"Sorry for not being Anthony." I said as I smiled at her. She chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't act like you don't know, Skye Clover. You were wishing and hoping that you'll see Anthony here. Don't worry, you'll see him later; he's editing."

"You sure know how to read me, Ian Hecox."

_Better than Anthony; I wish._

I just chuckled at her. _I never knew I was this awkward at talking at girls whom I love._

"So what brings you here, Ian?" I came back to the reality when she asked me.

"I was just wondering… do you have any idea what I was doing last night?" She looked at me in confusion.

"What?"

"Well, apparently, I guess I was drunk last night, and I actually spent the whole night outside, sleeping. I got a weird hang-over, I guess. I really can't remember anything." I scratched my head while I was explaining. It was a bit embarrassing telling her this. She blush a bit; I don't know why.

"S-sorry, I really don't know, since I was inside the house whole night." She laughed a bit; I think she's lying. Shoot, did I do something wrong?

"Are you sure?" I looked at her green eyes. They were a bit swollen… did she cried herself to sleep?

"Yeah."

I don't know if it's reflex or what, but I suddenly hugged her.

_What am I doing?_

"I-Ian…?"

"Skye… is there something wrong between you and Anthony?"

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p>I want to tell him that he confessed to me last night; that he was sober. But I don't know why I didn't.<p>

As he suddenly hugged me, my heart suddenly went crazy.

"What do you mean Ian…?"

He let go of me when I asked him that.

"Your eyes are swollen; you cried yourself to sleep last night, didn't you?" _Crap; why are you good at reading me, Ian?_

I looked at him. My heart is still beating crazy. "Yeah, I've cried myself to sleep."

"Why?"

I avoided his caring, curious blue eyes that looked at my soul. "Skye, please, tell me."

"Ian; do you look at me the way Anthony does at me?"

And as I asked him that question, I can see a familiar silhouette behind Ian.

It was Anthony, looking shocked.

_How long was he there?_

_Does he even know that Ian loves me?_

_God, please don't let me be the reason for them to fight._


	10. I Hope This Makes You Happy

**Chapter 10 – I Hope This Makes You Happy**

* * *

><p><strong>Anthony's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p>As Ian went outside to do what he has to do, I spent my time editing our video for this Friday. I checked the time, and I was already done in an hour. I head out to meet Skye; I can't let Ian win anyways. He's right; he could still take away Skye from me. I won't let that happen; never.<p>

When I opened the door, I can see Ian hugging Skye. I stood there, trying to control my emotions.

_He's serious; I guess he can play dirty._

I calmed myself as he let go of Skye. I went on walking, until Skye asked a question to Ian.

"Ian, do you look at me the way Anthony does at me?"

I was shocked, not because I don't know about Ian's feelings, but because Skye somehow knows about his feelings.

_Why didn't she tell me about this?_

"What Skye?" I suddenly asked her as I went closer. "What do you mean?"

"A-Anthony..?"

Ian looked at her with a shocked expression, and looked at me as well. He looked again at Skye, before answering her question for him. "… yes, I do."

Skye covered her mouth in surprise. "I-Ian… does Anthony know?"

"Of course; he told me everything."

"So you weren't lying about last night – "Skye suddenly said; I gripped my hands at her shoulders, really tight.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LAST NIGHT?" I screamed right in front of her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p>I almost squealed when Anthony screamed. His grip from his hands makes it harder.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL ANTHONY!" Ian tried to take off Anthony's hands from my shoulders, "CAN'T YOU SEE SKYE'S HURTING BECAUSE OF YOU RIGHT NOW?" He screamed as Anthony slowly took off his hands, slightly teary-eyed.

"S-Skye…"

I backed out, trying to search myself.

"Anthony – I can't believe you. We're over." I know I was going to cry, but I fought it. I can't cry at him, now that I see what he can do. "Ian, I'm glad we had this conversation. Take care." I slammed the door for Anthony. My shoulders still hurt.

_I never knew you, Anthony._

_I was stupid, thinking that you'll be the same._

_I was stupid, thinking that you will never change._

_I don't know you, Anthony._

_I should have said no._

* * *

><p><strong>Anthony's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p>As Skye slammed the door, tears were falling from my eyes.<p>

_That's it, I lost her. I screwed it all._

"Anthony…" Ian was looking at me with sympathetic eyes. I glared at it.

"This is what you want, right?" I said as I pulled my hair many times. I can't imagine when I lost her, and she'll be in Ian's arms. I grabbed Ian and pushed him to the wall.

"What the hell man!"

I cried in front of him, still pushing him at the wall.

"You'll be the one who'll have her; you'll be the one who'll be happy with her; you'll be the one that she'll love; not me…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ian's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p>A part of me wants them to break-up, but not this way. Not Anthony is looking so miserable, not Skye looking so hurt. It hurts for me as well, seeing two of my most important people in my life this miserable.<p>

"Anthony, look at me. Stop crying. I don't want any of these to happen."

He pushed me harder to the wall in anger.

"YOU DON'T WANT ANY OF THESE TO HAPPEN? DO YOU REALLY EXPECT FOR ME TO BELIEVE THAT, HUH IAN ANDREW HECOX? I lost her! And you played a HUGE role in it!"

I looked at his poo-poo eyes, trying to calm him down a bit. "Anthony please just let me speak."

"Not in a million years Ian."

This time, I tried to push him.

"DAMMIT ANTHONY PADILLA, JUST LISTEN TO ME, JUST THIS ONCE!" I pushed harder as he pushing me as well. When I got out of the wall, I pushed him to it this time.

"I'm listening now." He said as he looked down as a sign of defeat. I sighed before I talked.

"Look Anthony. I don't know what she was talking about. I was only asking if she know anything what happened last night, then she asked me that question. I have no idea what happened last night."

I loosen the grip as he calmed down as well. There was an awkward silence between us.

"I'll go home." Anthony said.

"Okay."

As he we went on, I sat right in front of their door. I'm not sure what I'll do today. I stared at the trees, trying to analyse what in the world just happened.

All of the sudden, Mike opened their door, looking as if he'll kill someone.

"WHERE'S ANTHONY?"

I looked at him very weird. "He's at our house. Why?"

"I'll kill him – he broke my precious sister's heart."

"He won't die that easily."

"Trust me Ian, he will." He said as he stretched right in front of me. "Can you comfort Skye for me, Ian?"

I looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"She needs you more than anyone."

"She needs Anthony, not me."

"I don't think so. She needs someone who truly loves her, who cries every night wishing he was Anthony, and thinks that he'll do better than him."

"I'm not that guy."

He looked at me. "_You are_ that guy."

I smiled as he said that. "Don't kill Anthony, Mike. I'll get sad, as well as Skye. Just beat him up a bit hard. Just don't kill him." I said as I went inside their house.

He nodded, "alright then. Good luck, my soon to be brother."

I flicked at him before closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Anthony's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p>I went at my room. I looked at the unopened box that Skye gave to me on our first month. I opened it, and I saw a note, with a keychain of a rainbow lollipop inside, and a picture of the teddy bear I gave to her when I confessed to her.<p>

"_Anthony,_

_Can you believe it? It's been a month since we started dating. That teddy bear is mine for a month already. You are mine for a month already._

And now it's over. She's not mine anymore.

_I love you Anthony. I can't promise you for how long, but as long you love me, I'll do the same._

_Stay the same, Anthony. Stay the Anthony that I'll always love._

_Love, Skye"_

Tears fell down to my cheeks. It's pathetic. I'm pathetic. Everything around me is pathetic.

I buried myself at my bed, soaking my pillow with my tears.

_It hurts more than I could imagine._

_I shouldn't have done that._

As I drown my own thoughts with my tears, someone charged at my room.

"ANTHONY PADILLA!"

And before I knew it, I'll be dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if these last chapters kind of sucked… I've been really busy these past days, which leads to a bit rushed chapters. T_T<strong>

**I'm now done talking.**


	11. Sing Along For Me

**Chapter 11 – Sing Along for Me**

* * *

><p><strong>Ian's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p>As I walked inside their house, I looked around for a while. I looked at the picture frames which I and Anthony fixed way back then. I saw a grand piano and a bass guitar at the corner of the living room. I started to wonder who plays the piano and who plays the bass.<p>

I was just going to get further at their house, when I heard a sound of a crashing flower vase inside. I immediately rushed at the room – and to my surprise, I found Skye being at her worst.

"Skye…." I stared at the broken vase that lies on her bedroom floor. She stared at me with eyes filled with her tears, with her eyes telling me that her heart had been broken by my best friend. I rushed to her, hugging her tight.

"Skye, I know I'm not the one you wanted, but let me do this for the least." She didn't answered, since she was busy crying her heart out at my chest. I rubbed her back in understanding.

_I want to cry as well, since seeing you like this makes my heart bleed in ways you can't bear to imagine._

"I-Ian… I-I n-never k-k-knew him… I-I s-should have j-j-just said no…" I stopped her from talking by putting my finger on her lips.

I set my eyes onto mine. "You don't have to regret anything, Skye. What has happened has been done. No one could change that, Skye. I know I am not in the place to tell you this, but I think you guys should be just happy that even just for once; you have spent in each other's arms." I took some strands of loose hair at her face, clearing her face up. I smiled at her. "You're a strong woman, Skye. You'll get through this. It won't last long enough. At least now, you know what kind of man Anthony is."

She smiled at my ridiculously long speech, nodding in agreement in every little thing I've said. "You're right Ian." She said as she wiped her tears away in her eyes. "Anthony is not worth of my tears. The next time I'll be in a relationship, I have to make sure he'll be my best friend and my boyfriend." She continued smiling at me while she's talking, "in that way, I already know who really he is."

I patted her head gently, "that's a nice plan, Skye. Now, do you want to go watch a movie, eat tacos, or what? It'll be my treat, in celebration of you dumping the wrong guy, and the start of searching of the right guy for you."

"I'd rather want to eat tacos, then." She said, smirking.

"Alright then," I said as I stood up, "I'll wait for you outside, with my car parked in front of this house."

She nodded as she fixed her hair, smiling and waving to me. I waved back before I closed the door quietly. I sighed, since I thought this drama would cause more commotion. Good thing it didn't.

I opened the garage, finding my car is the only one that's parked there. I scratched my head as I start to wonder where the heck Anthony went. I'm pretty sure he's being beaten up by Mike…

I started the car, and parked it in front of Skye's house. I made sure that I have my wallet and phone with me.

As I'm rocking with some Panic! , since their songs are pretty cool, I saw Skye being so cute in her outfit. I blushed pretty hard.

_Why do you have to be that cute?_

"Hey Ian," she said as she gently tapped the window shield of my car. "Open the door, idiot."

I opened my window since I can't clearly hear what she's saying.

"I said open the door, not the window."

"Oh."

I opened the door immediately. I also closed my window as she closed her door.

"So… we're eating tacos?" I said as start up the car. I can't even look at her straight.

"Yeah, I want to eat my feelings, anyways."

I laughed since I'm glad to know she isn't that kind of girl who worries about her weight.

"Alright, have it your way, my lady."

"I'm not your lady."

"Just let me pretend that you are, just for once." I smiled at her.

"I guess that can't hurt." She said as she chose a Fall Out Boy song on the car. She chose Me and You, and rocked along the trip.

"ME AND YOUU, SETTING IN A HONEYMOON!"

I decided to sing along as well. "IF I WOKE UP NEXT TO YOU, IF I WOKE UP NEXT TO YOU!"

We both cracked up when I realized that I almost ran a red light.

"I should keep caution when I'm driving with you."

"You better should, Ian."

I chuckled a bit as a response. I rarely chuckle if it's not Anthony with me, but since its Skye, I guess it's explainable why I'm this happy.

Ironically, Grand Theft Autumn by Fall Out Boy came next on my car. I looked at her, wondering what will her reaction will be.

"Well, this song kind of fits my situation right now." She said as she stared outside. I could see her face at the mirror's reflection, looking a bit sad.

"Do you want me to change it?" I said as I try to keep my eyes on the road, and not on hers.

"No, since I really love this song anyways." She said, smiling at me. I smiled back at her.

"So… are we eating inside?" I said, trying to figure out if I should park my car, or go to the drive thru.

"Nah, there's a lot of people inside." She said as she looks inside the fast food chain. I looked inside as well, and nodded in agreement.

"Drive thru it is." I said as I drove my car towards the drive thru.

We ordered literally a lot of food; so much that we actually need to put it at the back seat. We laughed as we stared at it for five minutes.

"Looks like I'll be in a huge fight…"

"Count me in."

As we arrived at their house, we immediately eat some tacos, without saying anything. She played Fall Out Boy on the entire house, with A Little Less 16 Candles as the first song.

"You really like Fall Out Boy, huh?" I said as I munched my first taco.

"It depends on my mood, actually. Since I'm on a rage mode, listening to them makes my heart want to rock out."

I just hummed as I ate the taco half-way through.

Few minutes passed, few songs have been played, few tacos have been eliminated, and Skye asked a question.

"Do you really not remember anything about last night?"

I chocked on my taco as she asked me that. "I'm serious. I really can't remember anything. Should I know something?"

She sipped on her drink as she cleared her throat before saying anything. "Well… I don't know if should tell this to you, but you actually… confessed to me… and…"

I blushed, really hard, so hard that I think that I'm red as a tomato right now. "A-A-And…?"

"And… Y-You actually… kissed me…" She said, being red as well. I chocked again while I'm sipping my drink. "Oh my – are you okay Ian?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I said as I caught my own breath. I stared at my cup, trying to sink in the words that she said. "That was a joke… right?"

She rolled her eyes, and looking at me again. "Yeah… a really bad one, huh?"

I sighed. "Don't you do that again, Skye; that was horrible!"

If it wasn't for the background music that's playing, the atmosphere could be so awkward and silent right now. We continued to munch our tacos, before I could think of something again.

"Skye?"

"Yeah, what is it Ian?"

"Have you really loved Anthony?" Her face went with a frown when I asked her that. "Uh, sorry… I shouldn't have said that…"

She shook her head, before answering me. "No, Ian, it's just that…"

"That…?"

"I'm not sure for myself." She sighed, looking at my eyes. "I don't think so, Ian. I think it was just an infatuation, nothing more, nothing less." She closed her eyes, looking up, "I should have not let my emotions controlled me that day… In that way, there will be no drama that's happening today."

"What's done, is done, Skye. I can't blame you… I mean, you were attracted to Anthony in the first place. If I were in your shoes as well, I might also have done that." I smiled at her, and stood up, going towards her. I hugged her at her back. "This is the least that I could do for you, Skye. I'll never surpass Anthony in your heart, even though you didn't love him. Hell; that gives me less chances of winning you. If Anthony can't, what makes me think that I can?"

She opened her eyes, looking at mine. "… You mean a lot to me." She whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said as she stretched her hands, hitting my chin.

"OW!" I said as I let her go.

"Sorry…"

"Whatever," I said, rubbing my chin, and going back to my chair. "I'll always be here for you, Skye."

"Even if you had to choose between me and Anthony?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll stay with you. Anthony could do better."

* * *

><p>And on that moment, I wished it didn't ended.<p>

Even just me being her friend, it means a lot to me. If just being friends with her means that I'll spend more time with her, I could accept it. It's better than being the two of us, as lovers, and in some point, we'll end it, as we'll live as if we were strangers, again.

* * *

><p><strong>I am terribly sorry for the last chapters, I screwed them up. But I hope you like this one, since it's the longest chapter yet that I have ever wrote (or typed).<strong>

**P.S. I can't blame you for removing this story at your favourites. But, mark my words, I shall make you put it back again. (Insert really evil laugh here.)**

**Bye~**


	12. This is How You Get By

**Chapter 12 – This is How You Get By.**

* * *

><p>It's been a month since Anthony and I broke up, and Ian having as my best friend… somehow. After that huge treat with him, it's like; I've been closer to him. But whatever, at least he helped me to get over Anthony.<p>

"Skye," Mike said, holding an ice cream at his hand. "It's been a month again… Can you go to them to pay our rent?"

I just sighed as I got the payment from him. _Seriously, I wonder when he'll be a big brother to me._

As I went on to their house, I saw Ian walk out to their house, carrying a gift. "Hey Skye, what's up?" He said as he saw me. I walked towards him.

"I'm just here to give you our payment," I casually said to Ian as I hand it out to me. He just stared at me. "And happy holidays," I added. He just chuckled.

"Happy holidays," he said as he hand out his gift to me. I accepted the gift, but he didn't accept my payment.

"Uh… the payment…"

"Oh, just give it to Anthony." He said as he walked pass me.

"Why?"

"I'm going somewhere. That's why. See you later!" He said as he got inside his car and drove away.

"But…" Dang it; I haven't talked to Anthony like in forever! _Ugh, why do you have to do this, Ian Hecox?_

I braced myself as I'm holding Ian's gift to me, and the payment. I rang the doorbell, wishing Anthony isn't here. As he opened the door, his joyful face turned into, not quite a frown.

"Oh, hi Skye, happy holidays," He just casually said to me, avoiding my eyes. I could understand that.

"Hey, happy holidays as well, Anthony," I said with a smile. I don't want for us to be this awkward, and I want to move on. "Here's our payment for this month… sorry I don't have any gift from you this Christmas…"

"Oh, thanks, and it is okay, since I don't have for you as well," He said as he took our payment. Good thing I saw him chuckle again, in front of me, and not on their videos. "Say… you want to go somewhere? That shall serve as my Christmas gift to you, if it's okay for you."

I smiled before I respond to him, "sure… since it's okay to you, so yeah."

"Great! Come inside while I fix myself."

"Okay," I said as I welcomed myself to their house.

As Anthony got himself dressed up nicely, we went on to his car.

"Where are we going?" I said as I closed the door.

I remember the days when he used to close it for me. _I guess it's too late, huh._

"Uh, to a pizza place, I guess." He said as he turned the engine on. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Let's go then!" He said as he starts driving.

* * *

><p>"So… do you like Ian or something?" He asked as he turned on the radio. I gave him a pretty surprised reaction. "I mean, you know, I'm a bit curious."<p>

I chuckled as he said that, "as his best friend?"

"Yeah…" he replied unsurely.

"I guess I do like him, but I only see him as a best friend, or even as a brother." I just replied to him, being unsure with my answer.

"Oh…"

_Seriously, what's up with that?_

* * *

><p>"Do you like anchovies?" He asked as we arrived at the place. "I'm going to order alone, since it looks like the line is pretty long…"<p>

"Oh, uh, no, I don't like anchovies. I guess chicken would be nice…" I said, finding a good radio station.

"Okay then… What do you think Ian would like?"

"Ian? I thought he went somewhere?"

"He did, but I'm guessing when we got to our house, he will be there. I would feel bad if I haven't bought anything for him…"

"Aww, that's cute!" I said as I cracked up.

"S-Shut up," Anthony said as he got out of his car. "Wait for me here, okay?"

"Yes sir…" I said as I finally found a decent radio station. Some Panic at the Disco can't hurt, right?

_It's time for us to take a chance; it's time for us…_

Wow, what a nice timing.

As Anthony came back with a lot of pizzas in his hands, my phone rang.

"Who's that?"

"Why do you care?" I said as I looked at the caller ID. It was Ian. _I wonder what he wants. _"You're not my boyfriend, Anthony." _Oops. That's not a good joke._

Anthony just sighed as a reply. "I know."

The phone kept on ringing, but I don't care. "S-Sorry, that was a bit insensitive of me…"

"What? Come on, it's alright, no hard feelings, I swear." He said, smiling at me. "And you probably have to answer that, you know."

"Oh yeah," I said, totally forgetting Ian. I sighed as I pushed the answer, "hello? What's up, Ian? Oh, Anthony? He's with me, getting pizzas and all, why?" I laughed as he said he left his house keys, resulting in not able to get inside at his own house. "Yeah, we'll be there in a matter of minutes."

"Ian? What happened?" Anthony asked me as I hung up.

"He said he was locked up, and he needs you now." I said, holding back my laugh. Anthony laughed as he turned on the engine.

"Oh wow, I can't believe that idiot is my best friend."

"I have to agree with you, Anthony." I said as Boston by Augustana came up. Man, I love this station.

"I love this song." Anthony said as he turned the car to a street.

"That's something I don't expect from you, Padilla. I thought you like hard core music?"

"Well, I do, but sometimes it's good for me to listen to these kinds of songs once in a while, don't you think?"

"Fair enough, Padilla, fair enough."

* * *

><p>As we arrived at their house, Ian looked like a lost child, waiting all night for his parents.<p>

"ANTHONY! DON'T YOU DO THAT, EVER AGAIN!" I laughed as Ian bear hugged him with the pizza.

"HEY IDIOT, YOU'RE SQUISHING OUR PIZZA, LET GO!" Anthony yelled at Ian as loud as he could. I was dying of laughter when Ian let him go, looking surprised at my reaction.

"Well, I haven't seen that kind of Skye in a while," Ian chuckled as he patted my back, and leaned closer to me to whisper something on my ear. "I love that. Please, show that kind of Skye more often," he said as he kissed my forehead, as Anthony's eyes are glued to us. I don't want to be a feeler, but I'm hoping he's jealous.

_In your dreams, Skye; why the hell would he be jealous at Ian? You're not even dating Ian. There's no reason for him to get jealous._

"What the hell is that look, Padilla?" Ian jokingly said as he grabbed the keys from him to open the door. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I haven't seen one, but I think I will, later on." Anthony replied, looking at Ian straight in his eyes, as if he'll murder him.

"Oh, scary," Ian sarcastically replied at him, smirking. "Well, whatever the heck is your problem; we should eat those pizzas, since I'm starving as hell!" Ian said as Anthony went inside first. Ian purposely waited for me as he whispered again at my ear.

"So, I believe you haven't opened that yet…" He said as he was smirking and pointing at his gift.

"Of course I haven't," I said, chuckling.

"You should when you get home later. Brace yourself, you'll be surprised." He said as he walked inside with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever, Hecox."

_I don't think I have to brace myself, since you always surprise me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update, my computer has its own issues, and it sucks. Hope you enjoyed that chapter!**


	13. We Montage Every Memory

**Chapter 13 – We Montage Every Memory**

* * *

><p>"Man, I'm so full!" Ian declared as he finished his own box of pizza. Anthony and I just stared at him, with a look on our faces.<p>

"You don't say?" We said in complete sync. Anthony cracked up. He always cracks up in every little thing, which is something I adore about him. I can't help but to chuckle with him.

We were all having a good time when Ian's phone suddenly rang. He looked at it with a surprised look.

"Let me guess; that's Melanie?" Anthony amusingly said as he was removing something on his teeth by a toothpick. I made a disgusted look at him.

"Nice try, but no; it's Kalel." Ian declared as he shot a dirty look at Anthony. I'm starting to wonder how the heck these people are. "She should be calling you, not me."

"Whatever," Anthony said, "just don't tell me I'm here when she asks for me." Ian stuck his tongue out at Anthony, before answering this girl named Kalel.

"Hey," Ian said as his eyes were glued to Anthony. "You're asking if me and Anthony are available for the New Year's Eve? Of course; why did you ask? Fireworks show? And Melanie's coming too? Sure! Mike and Skye you say?" Ian suddenly said, moving his eyes towards me. "Are you guys available on New Year's Eve, Skye?" He asked me as he covered his phone.

"Yeah; we're just probably at our house at that time, so we're available." I said, still confused.

"Yeah, she said they're available. That sounds great then! Alright, see you then!" Ian said as he looked again at Anthony. "You can breathe now."

"I wasn't holding my breath, stupid!"

"You were acting as if you were! Being silent and all; what the heck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing; I'm going to clean up this mess," Anthony said as he grabbed all the empty boxes outside.

"You need help, man?" Ian asked, being all helpful and such.

"No, I'm good!" Anthony shouted back at him as he kicked the door to close it. I looked at Ian with a lot of questions on my head, but as if he knew what I was thinking, he answered it all before I had the chance to ask him.

"Kalel is Anthony's… well, I wouldn't say his new girlfriend, but they we're dating for a week now." Ian said, as he was smiling at me. "I really thought he wouldn't move on with you, but I was wrong."

"Oh," that was all I could say. I'm over Anthony, I'm pretty sure of that.

"And Melanie is… well, me and Anthony's ex-girlfriend." Ian said as he started to stare at the floor, with a bittersweet smile on his face. "She was my girlfriend, when Anthony decided to steal her away from me." He turned back to me, now with his usual happy face. "It was a long time ago, I'm over it."

"You guys are really different from real life, huh." I said as I remember something that I also want to ask from him. "Wait… how did Kalel know about me and Mike?"

"Anthony might have told her about you guys. I don't know either, but whatever." Ian said, yawning a bit.

"I'm hoping you guys are not making out," Anthony suddenly said as he was stretching his hands, and sitting in front of me and Ian. "So, what does Kalel wants?"

"She wants us to go to the park at New Year's Eve; I think there's a fireworks show there or something." Ian said as he stood up and grabbed me.

"W-What," I asked him as his right arm holds mine, "the heck Ian?"

"Can you excuse me and this beautiful lady, Anthony?" Ian suddenly said as he easily lifted me up, carrying me like a princess. I can feel my heart beat faster as he was carrying me securely.

"Since Skye is as red as a tomato right now, sure, you can." Anthony said, looking away from us. My heart somehow sank, but it still beats faster because of Ian.

"I-Ian…" that was all I could say, looking at his clear eyes. We were so close; I could see and feel that I'm getting lost by his eyes.

Ian smirked as he commanded me to put my arms around his neck.

"I won't do that, until you tell me what you are trying to do to me." I said, still looking at his eyes.

"I warned you, Skye," he said as he ran still carrying me, towards outside. "Bye Anthony!" Since I was startled, I wrapped my arms around him, being afraid with his speed.

"You don't have to be afraid; I'm carrying you." Ian mumbled as I put my head onto his chest. This is the first time I've been this close to him like this. I could feel his heart beat fast as I did that. I blushed a little. I think I'm falling for Ian.

* * *

><p>As Ian got tired, he carefully put me down as he caught his own breath. Good thing he has his inhaler with him.<p>

"You don't have to do that, you know…"

"But I have to, Skye." He said, still looking at me with his beautiful eyes.

"Why?"

"It's like a way of me stealing you away from Anthony." He smiled as he combed his hair with his hand, making him so cool. "Seems a bit dork-ish, don't you think?"

"No, I think it's perfect." I said as I gave him a weak smile. "Although you shouldn't have asked for Anthony's permission, then I could say that you really stole me away from him."

"I guess I'm a polite prince."

"Too polite," I said as I playfully punched him in his shoulder. "So, tell me the real reason why you brought me here."

"Remember the gift that I gave to you?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Inside it was a dress. You should wear it here today, but since there were a lot of disturbances that has happened today, I think you should wear it on New Year's Eve." Ian said as he was smiling at me.

"Why?"

"Secret; that's why." He said as he winked at me. "You'll see, Skye."

"You're weird."

"I'm weird and I'm proud of it." He chuckled as he blush a little. Ian is really cute. "I guess I'll see you here at New Year's Eve; exactly at this place, okay?"

"Alright," I said as I chuckle a bit. "Thanks Ian."

"For what?"

"For everything; you being there when I needed you the most, for you, lighting up my day… For you… being just you."

Ian smiled as he kissed me on the forehead once again. "That's nothing from all the happiness that you gave to me, just by seeing you."

I let out a little laugh as I look at him, "I hope we'll have a good year next year."

"Trust me; we will."

Good thing I held on to those words that he said. He was right; he was always right about me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked that chapter! Reviews are highly appreciated!**

**Happy New Year to you guys! I love you! :***


	14. This is a New Start Together

**Chapter 14 – This Is a New Start; Together.**

* * *

><p>I got out of the shower looking at the calendar, realizing its New Year's Eve. I looked at the unopened box that Ian gave to me.<p>

There was a note attached on the ribbon.

"_Skye, I got this for you since I remembered you when I saw it. Hope you'll like it! P.S. Wear it later, okay?"_

I chuckled since Ian already told me what's inside, but I'm pretty curious what it looks like. As I tear up the box open, I saw a light pink dress inside. It was strapless, and a bit short, but it just fits right to me. I smiled as I saw my own reflection on the mirror wearing it. I didn't know Ian has a good taste for these kinds of things. _He never fails to surprise me, every single time._

As I was twirling to see myself at the mirror, Mike came inside my room, looking all fancy. I looked at him; I tried to hold back my laugh, but I failed.

"Wh-What?" Mike exclaimed as he looked at me in a surprised look. "I can't lose to you, you know. Especially there will be some chicks with us later."

"You look like you're going to scare them!" I can't help but to crack up more. "And dude, it's New Year's Eve. We're going to see the fireworks; so it will be sort of a party. Don't go there with a tux; you're embarrassing me!"

"Fine! Sheesh," Mike hissed as he got out of my room. "Oh and you better fix yourself then; Anthony texted me that we should be at the park at 6, and its 4:30 now. I now you girls need more time to fix yourselves so keep going now!"

I cussed under my breath when he left, realizing he was right. I fixed my hair into a cute bun, and wore some light make-up. I'm not that kind of girl to wear make-up at daily basis, but putting some can't be bad, right? I also wore my only one silver high-heels to match with the dress. I can't help but to smirk at my own reflection, since I looked so pretty in this dress. As I twirled around, imagining what Ian's reaction would be if he'll see me, I saw the clock that's it's already 5:47. I grabbed my silver purse and knocked on Mike's room.

"Mike, are you ready? Let's go."

As the door opened, I saw him in his violet long sleeves that have been nicely pulled up, and his hair being all messy and making him so attractive. "What?" I came to my senses when he said that. "Why do you stare at me like that?"

"Nothing," I just said, completely forgot that he was my brother. Dang it!

* * *

><p>Mike drove towards the park, seeing Anthony and two girls with him. I can't see Ian anywhere, which is strange.<p>

"Guys over here!" Anthony shouted at us and waving his hand franticly. We walked towards them, as Mike looked so excited in meeting the girls.

"Just to tell you, Kalel is dating Anthony, so technically you only have the chance at the girl named Melanie."

"Alright~" He said as he smirked. I felt a lot of chills at my spine.

As we reached to them, I saw Anthony wearing long sleeves with a black vest and a tie. I can't lie, he looks hot, but at the same time I can't help but to think that he looks like a waiter. I held back my laugh and good thing that it worked or else I'd be drowning in my own laugh.

"So guys this is Skye and Mike," Anthony said as he pointed who is Skye and who is Mike to the ladies with him, "and guys, this is Melanie," Anthony pointed at the lady who is wearing a light green ballooned dress, and I shook her hand as Mike did. I could see that she blush a little when Mike shook her hand. I can't help but to smile when she did that.

"And this is Kalel," Anthony said as he smiled to her. Kalel can't help but to smile with him. "She's now my girlfriend." I smiled widely as Anthony said those words, and I hugged Kalel for that.

"Congratulations!" I exclaimed at her and smiled. She gave me a sweet smile at me.

"Good thing you're happy; I really thought you would be angry when Anthony declared that we're official." She said as she let out a sweet chuckle.

"I'm over that dude. And if he ever tries to make you cry, I'll be here, ready with a baseball bat." I winked at her as Anthony looked at us, acting as if he's scared. Kalel left us with a sweet chuckle. I have to admit, they look so damn cute together.

I went around finding any sight of Ian in this park, but I can't. I remembered that we should meet up under a fig tree. I went on my way seeing Ian was there. I could see his face light up when he saw me. I felt that mine did the same thing.

"You look wonderful," Ian said as he got out from the shadows, wearing green long sleeves and black slacks. Even though he looks a bit casual, I can't help but to think he's a prince. I feel a smile on my face when I see him.

"You look nice as well," I returned his words back to him. He smiled as he reached out his hand to me.

"Will you be my date for tonight?"

"You don't have to sound too formal," I said as I took his hand shyly. He chuckled as the wind blew. He put his coat on to my shoulders, so that I won't get cold. I put my head on his shoulder as we walk by a large crowd of people, having fun and waiting for the fireworks.

* * *

><p>I knew a lot about Kalel and Melanie, especially her small crush on my brother. Little does she know that my brother does have a small crush on her as well. I smiled as I lost track of Ian and the others. It's already time for the fireworks. Everyone is counting for the year to come.<p>

10…

9…

8…

I still can't find any track of Ian, when someone grabbed my left hand away from the large crowd that I'm in.

7…

"What the-"To my surprise, it was Ian saving me once again.

6…

We ran as fast as we could going to a small hill wherein there's a mat ready for us to sit on.

5…

4…

"3, 2-!" I was about to shout 'one' out loud, I could feel something blocked. It was Ian's lips on mine. I closed my eyes and gave in.

As the fireworks go boom, I could feel our hearts do the same. It was mutual, and undeniable. I love my best friend who saved me from my own nightmare.

I love the person I told myself that would never happen. I love that person named Ian Hecox.

And as the year start, we looked in each other's eyes, knowing it's a new start for us as well; together, as lovers.

It was perfect.

Picture perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, that was the last chapter. I hoped you guys liked it! And I'm thinking to add an extra chapter on this story, maybe seeing what will happen after a year?**

**Thank you for the people who read this fan fiction until the end. You guys are awesome. Let me love you!**


	15. Feelings in a Small Box Ian's POV Extra

**Extra Chapter – Feelings in a Small Box (Ian's P.O.V.)**

"Who knew this would happen?"

I shrugged and smiled at her when she asked that silly question – no one knew; that's for sure.

"I don't even know," I just replied at her, looking at the box. "So what's your answer?"

I fixed my hair in front of my bathroom mirror; yes, my bathroom mirror. Anthony moved out from the house since him and Kalel got married two years ago. Yes, we still do Smosh for our living; with some little changes. When we announced that Anthony's engaged; and not with me, the whole Smosh fan base got crazy, but in the end, they understand. Anthony's expecting his first son with his wife at the next 2 months. He's excited because he'll be a dad not long enough; I feel sorry for his child.

As for Mike; well, let's just say he's happy with his one year old relationship with Melanie. I'll just leave them with your imagination what would happen next.

If you're going to ask how I am with Skye; let's just say we are happy with the four year long relationship, with the whole Smoshers supporting us. They found out that I'm dating her at our first four months together, which goes the same way with Anthony and Kalel. We immediately decided not to hide it from them. Sure, there's death threats surrounding them if they were not going to leave us, or if they'll break our hearts (you get my point), but we get used to it, especially Skye. She's one hell of a fighter.

I looked at the mirror one last time, before I press the button.

_Calm yourself Hecox; this isn't the first time for you to call her!_

After telling myself to firetrucking calm down, I managed to press the "call" button. That must be the worst 45 seconds of my life.

"H-Hello," I said being nervous and all. I flinched when I heard her voice. "Uhm, can we meet at the park at 5? I have something to tell… it's," I paused, as I looked at the red little box at the sink. "It's something very important to me. Okay? I'll see you then!"

I went ahead to the park, looking fancy and all. I held on to the little box as I run towards the small hill where it all started few years ago, which I held closely to my heart. I called everyone on my contact list and told them what I've said last night.

I smiled wildly when I saw Anthony and his wife Kalel together. Man, she is pregnant.

"Good luck dude," Anthony tapped me on the shoulder as they went to their places. Mike and Melanie came as well, bid me luck, and went to their places. The last ones to come were the most important people to come who'll be supporting me; my parents, and Mike's father, whom I got his approval two years ago; crazy, but definitely worth it.

"Finally, after waiting two long years my son; you're now ready to ask her the question!" Mike's dad hugged me tight as he bid me luck. I smiled at the fact that he called me son. My 28 year old heart beat wildly.

"Thank you for your support for all these years, Mr Johnson."

"Dad," he corrected me.

"Thanks dad."

As everyone was at their respective places, I saw my girl, my one and only Skye, arrive with her white Subaru. Yes, the exact same car as mine. She didn't did that intentionally, but her dad bought it for her. How… nevermind.

I took her right hand, and escorted her to the small hill where it all started.

"Can you believe that it's been four years since that magical night happened?" I asked her, looking in her gleaming green eyes. I'm a sucker for her eyes; I always get lost in them.

"Believe me Ian; it's like it's just yesterday when that happened. Thank you Ian." She said as she squeezed my hand.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"You actually stayed with me and my crazy antics for four long years; no man has ever stayed with me that long."

I smiled at her as I fixed her hair. "I should be the one thanking you; you saw the real me, beyond the crazy title of 'The Other Half of the Comedy Duo Named Smosh' that is placed above my head. You see me and love me as the real Ian Hecox."

She chuckled at my speech, and teasingly kissed my nose, which I really love. "So, what's important?"

I smiled at her very weirdly, as if I'm planning something really evil.

"Ian Hecox, what the heck is that smile."

"The thing is… I've been thinking about this thing for two years already. I've always been afraid of being rejected. Being rejected must be the worst case scenario for me. So please, bear with my ridiculously long speech."

"Meeting you wasn't my plan. Heck, even falling for you for the very first time that I saw you; I didn't ask for that as well. I know love doesn't work out that way; love at first sight is crap. But, when I saw you, it was different; I felt different. That's when things started to get crazy."

"Sure, I wasn't the only one who felt that way. My good old best friend Anthony got in the way, and I'm sure enough, you liked him. Anthony barely falls hard for a girl, that's why I decided not to get in the way, since I'm the ''good old best friend who will always be there for you' guy. I trusted him and all that he'll treat you right, until I decided to get in the way, and actually faced the fact that I really love you, no matter how much I try to deny it. Forgetting you wasn't easy, and I thank God that I didn't. Getting in the way between you and Anthony wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I'm glad I did."

"When you broke up with him, I have no idea what to do. Until your brother told me that I should be supporting you and Anthony in different levels. I wasn't happy at all to see both of you got devastated. That's why I have decided to be your best friend; that's it. But I couldn't deny the fact that every time and every minute that I spend with you is precious to me. I was falling for you harder and faster, and I was hoping you will too. I decided to confront it; the fear of rejection."

"And now, we're here, at the same place where I faced my fears in order to have the chance to be with you. And I was lucky; you felt the same way as I did at that night. This little hill became our favourite place; we talked about our future here, including us getting married someday. To be honest, being married was scary for me. But then I realized, spending the rest of my life with you? It's perfect; beyond perfection."

"So Skye Clover Johnson, I Ian Hecox, am asking you," I said as I take in a deep breath, knelt down and pulled out the little red box which holds the feelings that I have for her, "will you be my wife, and spend the rest of your life with me?"

She was crying, and laughing at the same time. "Who knew this would happen?"

"I don't even know; so what's your answer?"

"Yes, I do!" She said, hugging me tightly. I kissed her at the lips, and put the ring on her left ring finger. Everyone who was lurking behind the shadows shouted for joy, and just simply, happy for us.

Who knew being afraid at something can lead into something more precious?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I will be back soon for another story that continues PP! It's a collection of short back stories, and that! Stay tuned! :D**_


End file.
